


【翔智】小朋友和大叔叔 【R】

by satopiiii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satopiiii/pseuds/satopiiii
Summary: 儿童色情文学PWP.逻辑通通飞走.有下药.有一点点洗脑成分





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 初中生13，14岁的智和30代精英翔
> 
> 本篇目的就是想干智
> 
> 发育期青少年真的好

大野智知道父母從今天起便要出差了而自己則是要跟這位溫柔的叔叔一起住。這位叔叔是爸爸的上司，每次見面都對自己很好，溫柔的看著自己。喝著櫻井翔叔叔給的冰飲却越喝越熱，越發頭暈。身上出的汗快要把校服浸濕，整個人混身發燙，面頰紅紅的。

 

大野智以為只是車內空間熱得他不正常，不知道的是那瓶飲料是加過料的。大野智因為藥物原因下開始小範圍的扭動著身體，每一次扭動下體都會因為和安全帶有磨擦而加劇了身體的不適感，還想要更多。很奇怪...身體從來沒有這樣過。

 

大野智的一連串行為和小心思都被司機櫻井翔收在眼裡，想趕緊幫助小朋友的好心司機立馬加速回目的地。

 

——

“智くん怎麼了？是身體不舒服嗎？” 櫻井翔一邊把大野智分腿抱上自己大腿一邊溫柔的關心對方的身體狀況，末了還捏了捏大野智的大腿概。

“叔叔，我感覺身體怪怪的…” 大野智平時明明是那麼的抵抗身體接觸但現在並沒有抵抗櫻井翔的身體接觸，就連大腿根部被捏了也沒有在意，什至還想要更多…更過分的。

“那智くん…想舒服嗎？” 想是看穿了大野智想法一般，櫻井翔向腿上的初中生發出了邀請。不安分的手一直在大野智的身上游走，就輕避重的，就是不往燙手的地方去。

“舒服…？” 現在還對目前狀況一頭霧水的大野智只知道身體熱的很，櫻井翔的手涼涼的想要他的手摸摸其他，更熱的地方。

“對，來智くん先把褲子脫了吧” 櫻井翔見大野智的反應開始變得緩慢起來就知道藥效起了。沒等大野智回答自己便幫他把那到膝蓋的校褲脫下而大野智沒有反映過來，只是乖乖聽話的抬起屁股讓櫻井翔更容易脫下自己褲子。

在脫褲子的過程中櫻井翔還不忘了用他那大大的手搓揉大野智圓潤的屁股。因為藥效的原故，在沒有刺激的情況下少年的性器也把內褲頂起了一個包，頂端分泌出了液體令灰色內褲的前端深色了一塊。櫻井翔從後方看去吞了吞口水，看著大野智那圓圓的臉頰突然想起了和大野智的第一次的見面。

自己部下的兒子長了張精緻又漂亮的臉蛋，人又白而且又怕生，就像那些精美的法國人偶一樣。那時候櫻井翔就想摸摸他，想讓他露出不一樣的表情，想讓他染上自己的顔色和味道。

少年的性器和成年人的很不同。明顯還在發育的性器，陰袋還沒有那麼的深色而且陰毛還沒有長齊，顔色淡浅而又稀疏的茸毛長在性器的根部。現在這根在櫻井翔眼中可以稱之為可愛的性器正高高舉起，因為沒有觸碰安撫的原故可憐的顫抖著，不斷地吐出透明的液體。

大野智覺得身體有點沈重，頭腦轉動的更慢了，身體難受的很，前端在受到空氣的刺激後加強了想要更多的刺激，想要觸摸性器來變得更加舒服。下意識的人往後靠，頭放在櫻井翔的肩膀上緩緩的喘着氣。

櫻井翔從懷裡少年越發散渙的眼神中知道他想要的是什麼，自己的手放過少年那圓滾的屁股轉移到前方的性器。沒有直接的給予快感而是先輕揉著陰袋和中間的交界處，想要刺激大野智。櫻井翔壞心腸的想他說出那句話，他要他親自要求他。

大野智從來沒有受過這樣的刺激，只有陰袋的刺激根本不足夠滿足他，想要的是有誰去摸摸那輕顫抖着的性器。散渙的眼神在陰袋受到突然一下的重捏而整個人抖了抖，不受控的呻吟了一聲，回了回神看清了眼前的人，想起幾分鐘的對話。

「想要舒服嗎？」

“櫻井叔叔…我、我想要舒服ひっ、拜託叔叔了…！”

少年紅着臉小聲的對背後的男人說著請求，大野智腦海深處感覺到這件事一但開始之後便沒有回頭，但是現在想要快感的這個想法占滿了他整個腦海，無暇思考其他。

櫻井翔目前滿意的接納了這個請求，之後還有機會和方法讓懷中人大聲的說出更過分的請求。一隻手繼續揉捏着陰袋而另一隻手則是轉向了攻略他的性器。不停的上下摆弄性器冲激着大野智，頂端分泌的液體越來越多，少年的急喘從耳邊傳來。從那小巧的嘴裏傳出的呻吟刺激着櫻井翔，其實他也不好受，他那陰莖早已勃起，西裝褲前鼓了一個大包。

“うん、あぅーあ、あああ！” 大野智連自己都沒有自慰過，連續不繼的快感很快就令大野智敗在櫻井翔的手中，白濁都射在了男人的手裏。櫻井翔想了想把全數的精液抹在了大野智的臉上，欣賞起自已的傑作。潮紅的臉上掛著精液，緩緩往下流，少年正靠在自己懷裡張嘴大口大口的喘着氣，整個人被快感冲擊，失了神的看向天花板。

櫻井翔轉頭看靠在自己肩上正張嘴喘着氣的大野智，精液因為身體喘氣起伏而已經流過脖子入了校服。小嘴張開，裏頭像果冻一樣的舌頭吸引著櫻井翔。受不往邀請的櫻井翔低頭吻著大野智，大舌頭带領小舌頭去互相糾纏，互換着唾液。櫻井翔不但纏繞著大野智的舌頭，還模仿口交的動作出進大野智小巧的口腔，末了還狠狠的吸吮住舌頭才放開他。

在親吻的途中櫻井翔的雙手並沒有停下來，一步一步的解開校服的扭扣，脫下大野智的校服。現在大野智全身上下就只剩下襪子，基乎全裸。

櫻井翔的雙手從後穿過腋下直往大野智胸前的兩颗果實，雙手圍繞着乳圈打圈圈。偶然有幾下修剪得整齊的指甲會滑過中心，刮到乳頭。本來發育期間少年的胸部就會微微隆起，甚至還有些觸痛感，現在加上了藥效使大野智對胸部的觸碰更加敏感，更有感覺。每當乳頭被刮到的時候性器就會顫抖着，吐出點點透明液體。

大野智從第一次高潮過後稍微緩過神來，整個人無力的靠在櫻井翔的懷裡接受着胸部被玩弄。聽著少年的呻吟和換氣，櫻井翔換了個手法。兩指夾着粉色的乳頭換着力度擰捏，甚至還有往外用力拉扯着乳頭。櫻井翔的嘴巴也沒有閒下來，輕含間雜著咬大野智的左耳，故意的加重呼吸引得少年整個人一抖一抖。性器高舉，可憐的𣎴停地吐出淫水就是到不了最高點。

“智くん你的胸部好敏感喔” 明明是藥效緣故卻偏偏說是少年自己敏感，右手拉址揉捏胸部左手也不忘去安撫性器，有一下沒一下的摆弄著。

“ひっ、あ！！” 櫻井翔突然右手狠狠用力的拉扯乳頭引得大野智發出高頻的嗚咽，性器一抖吐出些許的白濁。

“像女孩子一樣敏感啊，智くん” 故意壓低聲量在大野智耳邊吐氣話說，引得人往懷裡縮。“胸部受至刺激就能半高潮，智くん不會是女孩子吧” 左手加快了點速度，右手也移至另一邊的沒被照顧的乳頭，把兩顆果實玩的充血，紅紅的。

櫻井翔用詞句混亂大野智的意識，彷彿洗腦般強調著懷中人敏感的胸部像個女孩子一樣。他想要他變得依賴他，沒有了他便去不了高潮。

櫻井翔感受着懷裡的少年。合併不起的雙腿𣎴受控的顫抖著，嘴裡不停的發出带了哭腔的呻吟，唾液從嘴角流出，失神的視線。每一樣都刺激着櫻井翔。

大野智突然張大嘴巴停止了呻吟，急速的呼吸，弓起了身體顫動𣎴停的時候櫻井翔就知道他快要射了。但櫻井翔不會讓大野智這麼輕易的就到達第二次高潮，就在這個時候櫻井翔突然加強了左手的力度，一把捏住根部不放，硬生生把少年射精的機會壓下去。

“想要去嗎？智くん” 壞心眼的停下手上的動作，明知故問少年。大野智毫無心思回答櫻井翔，被性慾冲昏頭腦的只知道想要更多。雜亂無章的發出呻吟，雙手環上櫻井翔吻上他耳朵說著羞恥的話。

“叔叔已經幫智くん舒服過一次了可智くん還沒有” 櫻井翔笑了，吻住大野智的唇引得人又哼哼兩聲。

“如果你也幫叔叔舒服一次的話，叔叔可以讓你更舒服” 櫻井翔的聲音邀請著大野智，指引著少年應該要做的事情。整個腦海裡都是想要的大野智根本就沒有反應過來這是什麼意思，只聽到可以舒服二字便點頭。櫻井翔見大野智點頭答應就一把抱起他讓他面向自己跪在自己的雙腿中間。

大野智雙手放在櫻井翔大腿上，泛著水氣的雙眼裏寫滿了欲望二字，上目線地看著他，一臉茫然不知道要怎麼做才好。

櫻井翔見狀拉起大野智的手放到自己的胯下間早已鼓起來的位置，大手覆蓋小手讓他感受了一下自已的陰莖，感覺到大野智頓了一下之後便笑了。引領他拉開了褲鏈並從內褲中間掏出來自己那根早已硬通紅的陰莖。忍受已久的下體終於有更多的活動空間，一下子彈出來拍到大野智的小臉。

嗚咽了一下卻又因藥效而思考迷離的大野智並沒有拿開這根大肉棒，反倒像是好奇般用雙手握住，盯著來看。看到大野智的反應良好後櫻井翔開始教育起少年。他先是用他的大手抱著大野智的雙手，開始了上下擺弄。大野智盡了力用他的那對骨骼分明的雙手握住櫻井翔那比自己大很多，成年人的陰莖，可還是包不住。歪了歪頭，不知所措的看向櫻井翔。大野智怕他不夠舒服，自己不能夠像剛才那樣，還想要感受更多那只手带給自己的快感。

“智くん喜歡吃棒棒糖嗎？” 櫻井翔故意引導大野智，他知道大野智最喜歡吃甜的了。果然，大野智點頭了。櫻井翔見少年點頭了便進行他的下一步。

“那舔舔看吧？智くん會喜歡的”

大野智聽到舔字後便如反射条件般張開嘴伸出他那粉紅的舌頭，正如同他平時吃東西一樣，比起直接放進嘴裏大野智會下意識的先伸出舌頭去舔一舔然後才放進去。現在也是先舔了一下頭部，咕嘀了句都不是甜然後把嘴張更大，含住。

櫻井翔舒服的“ハァー”了一口氣，陰莖被那溫熱的小嘴含住了一半，另一半則是大野智的雙手摆弄著。過份小巧的嘴巴其實才勉強含好前半，咽不下的唾液就從嘴角溢出來，滑過鎖骨滴到地板。

“對…智くん做的很好うん、あ...再含深一點” 小嘴巴不用做些什麼便達到真空的效果，塞滿了他整個嘴巴，本來就鼓鼓的臉頰更是鼓滿，像隻貪吃的倉鼠一樣塞的滿滿的。大野智滿腦子都在想要好好舔，因為叔叔說過他舒服了自己就可以更舒服了。真的像是吃棒棒糖一樣，大野智努力的吸允著這根棒棒糖，甚至有些時候還懂得去輕咬著，爽的櫻井翔連連倒吸幾口氣，差點繳槍在大野智的嘴裡。

雖然大野智嘴巴的吸允和小手的動作已經令櫻井翔很滿足但要射的話還是遠遠不夠。說著可以令智くん更舒服喔的話，半命令的去叫少年握好那幫櫻井翔口交也能高高挺起貼緊小腹，源源不斷吐出液體的性器，自己則是扶好大野智的頭開始起前後吞吐的動作。

過度深入的動作使大野智有了反嘔的感覺，反射性的發出嘔嗯一聲。剛開始櫻井翔只是慢慢的浅入大野智嘴巴但漸漸的更忍不住要快了起來。大力的按好大野智的頭，快速的出進他的嘴巴，引得少年不繼發出了嗯嗚的呻吟聲和含糊不清的話語，但又因為這樣身體能獲得快感而沒有推開櫻井翔，也是聽話握緊自己的性器。

偶然櫻井翔會使壞的有幾下挺腰頂的更深，大野智會因為深喉而發出達到極限的聲音，甚至還被頂出生理眼淚，從眼角滑進及耳的短髮。大野智的小嘴巴因爲過分出入而又紅又麻，快速進去而磨擦的通紅的彷如塗上了口紅一樣，誘惑著櫻井翔。

櫻井翔想这样做很久了，看那小巧的嘴巴塞滿了自己的大陰莖，染上自己的氣味。

“う、うんーーうん！” 大野智覺得自己要溺於這根棒棒糖了。櫻井翔一下把他的頭按到底，喘氣間都是櫻井翔的味道，窒息感越來越強。明明自己快要窒息但不可思義的是居然還感受到快感，手中的性器顫抖著，大野智不禁自己一下一下的動起來。

猛的又進出了兩下後櫻井翔退出了溫暖的口腔，粗大的陰莖一抖一抖，然後便把全數精液射在了大野智的臉上嘴流。濃厚的精液掛在大野智紅紅的小臉蛋上，順著輪廓流進了還末合上的嘴巴。

“ううっ…！”與此同時大野智整個人弓了起來，顫抖着，從牙縫中漏出了幾聲嗯嗚的聲音。在幫櫻井翔口交的同時大野智第一次手淫，射了。

“智くん有什麼要說的嗎？” 櫻井翔知道藥效在持續發作，大野智的後穴會開始分泌出淫液和想要被進去的感覺。少年從來都沒有感受過這種感覺，而作在為年長者的櫻井翔知道只要自己在這個時候好好教育少年的話那以後——就是自己專屬的人了。


	2. 這是下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 儿童色情文学
> 
> PWP
> 
> .逻辑通通飞走
> 
> .有下药
> 
> .有一点点洗脑成分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初中生13，14岁的智和30代精英翔
> 
> 本篇目的就是想干智
> 
> 发育期青少年真的好

*

櫻井翔伸出了姆指在大野智的下唇摸了兩下，有唾液和精液的嘴唇滑滑的，剛結束口交的小嘴又紅又腫。來回摸了幾下就把姆指伸了進去攪動，挑逗着他那靈巧的舌頭，發生誘引的水聲。

“うん...癢” 大野智小聲的說出自己的感覺，這種說不清怪怪的感覺。櫻井翔清楚的聽到了大野智的話但𣎴行，他要大野智更仔細的說出來。把人抱起來放在大腿上面對面的坐著，一手在大野智光滑白皙的後背來回走動著，而另一隻手則是放在那圓潤的臀部上捏揉個不停，搓的紅紅的。

“智くん，你知道的” 櫻井翔的低音像在魅惑大野智，一次又一次的引誘著大野智往不歸路走去 “想要什麼就要大聲的說出來”

“我…我覺得屁屁那裡的感覺好奇怪，叔叔幫幫我” 虽然是羞恥的台詞但在药物的影响下，大野智清晰的說出來。引诱著櫻井翔话语使櫻井翔的陰莖更硬了。这种话，有了第一次就有第二次。

聽到滿意的答案後櫻井翔讓大野智雙手撘在自己的肩上，本来游走在背上的手一路往下滑滑到了屁股縫里而另一隻手則是稍微拉開大野智的臀瓣。細長的食指在小穴的週邊打着圈圈，引得大野智一抖一抖的，快要捉不住櫻井翔的肩。

本身就有淫液分泌出的小穴使櫻井翔的食指輕鬆地進去。雖然不是很痛不過一開始的不適應感还是使大野智的小穴把櫻井翔的食指咬的很紧，但又因為自身分泌的淫液而又很快適應了櫻井翔的食指。当食指能自由出入后櫻井翔很快就一根一根手指的加進大野智的小穴，最後三根修長的手指有節奏的進出。小穴轉來的快感使得大野智整個人小小的趴在櫻井翔身上，跟着手指出入的節奏一抖一抖的，小聲的喘着气。

“うんんっ！！” 突然的酥麻感直轉大野智的大腦，不由自主的发出呻呤聲，整個弓了起來，顫抖著。是這個點了，櫻井翔確認了大野智的敏感點後壞心眼兒的又冲敏感點連續的攻擊了幾次，引的大野智在自己懷裡一下一下顫抖著。連續不斷的酥麻感不斷地直達大野智的大腦，整個人都被快感沖昏，不斷的弓起身並发出誘人的呻呤聲。

“智くん真是淫蕩的孩子啊~來你看？” 就在大野智 快要高潮，整個人弓起來不停顫抖着的時候，櫻井翔停下了手上的動作。把三根手指連带着淫液一氣抽出來，放在大野智眼前拉出絲來給他看，最後都抹在那紅唇和白晰的臉上。整個人都沉醉在名為快感的海洋的人怎麼會有心回答這問話，下意識的張嘴咬住带着自己淫液的手指，吸吮着。

“叔叔…我还想、想要多” 手指在口中攪拌使大野智有點口齒不清，但還是能清楚的傳達到意思。櫻井翔沒有說話，眼神卻往自己的陰莖看。大野智整個人暈暈的，只知道順著櫻井翔，叔叔說什麼做什麼都是對的，跟隨著就好。

順從跟著看向比自己粗很多的陰莖，大野智吞了吞口水，眼中都是欲望。也是懂了櫻井翔的暗示，一手按著櫻井翔的肩膀，抖着支起身來，而另一手則拉開自己的臀瓣。

“請、請進來吧...叔叔”大概是在擴充之後隔的有點久，小穴带來的空虛感使大野智心裡癢癢的，句語末了還有點哽咽的感覺。

這句對櫻井翔自然十分受用，讓大野智再往自己貼近後，也不管大野智能忍受與否，一個頂胯便把早已硬的發痛的陰莖直進去了。

“んあぁぁあああ！！” 在藥效的加持下，過大的刺激感迫使大野智頭向後抬，整個人都是抖的，尖叫着射了出來，到達了第二個高潮。櫻井翔沒有等大野智高潮的後勁過去便保持著面對面的騎乘式，開始一下又一下的開操着濕透的小穴。大野智反坐在櫻井翔的大腿上，隨著動作小穴緊緊的絞著櫻井翔的陰莖，夾的櫻井翔爽到頭皮發麻。

就算高潮過後大野智粉嫩的性器還是高挺着，頂端不斷吐出一股又一股的透明液體，整個人都在跟隨櫻井翔的動作上下操動着。嘴里發出的都是引人犯罪的嬌喘聲，一聲又一聲喘得誘人，使櫻井翔心里燥的很，引得他想把所有的欲火都泄在大野智身上，不管里外。

一開始的時侯櫻井翔還是很有耐心的，有一下沒一下的往大野智的敏感處頂。雙手也沒閑著，一手搓揉著粉色的乳頭，另一手則游走在大野智身體的敏感帶上。隨著大野智的呻呤聲一聲比一聲浪，櫻井翔覺得自己快要失去理智了。小穴里的軟肉舒服的絞著自己的陰莖，交合處流出的透明液體流到那里都是，沾在褲子上，沙發上還有大野智被操到紅紅的臀部上。

在這個糜爛淫蕩的空間中，在理智邊緣的櫻井翔覺得他忍不下去了，暗紅粗硬的陰莖加速了抽送的速度，櫻井翔的低喘在大野智耳邊的炸起，在幾聲低喘後陰莖在小穴中一抖一抖，把全數送進小穴的深處。到達高潮的除了櫻井翔還有大野智，粉紅的性器抽顫着，白色的精液射在了雙方的腹部之間。一時間兩個人都停下了動作換一口氣，大野智眼底全是因為高潮而蓄起来的眼泪，咬了咬唇和櫻井翔說

“我...我還想要叔叔的大陰莖...因為就像叔叔說的好舒服”

櫻井翔那名為理知的線應聲斷掉，後半句基乎沒有入耳，沒有了之前詢問少年時的溫暖，取而代之的是要發了狠得肏大野智的小穴。

“！！ああう、うん！あぁ叔、叔？！” 突如其來的一陣貫穿整個人的酥麻感直直攻擊大野智，櫻井翔把大野智整個人按到了根底，完全的吞掉自己的大陰莖，把他的小穴塞的滿滿的。雙手捉住他的腰一下一下的只往敏感點開始瘋狂抽送起來，絲毫沒有給大野智說不的權利。一時間整個房間內都是囊袋瘋狂拍打到臀陪的聲音，櫻井翔的低喘和大野智一聲又一聲的尖叫聲。

直肏敏感點的感覺和之前的很不一樣，快感不間斷的刺激着大野智的大腦，使他除了張嘴發出甜膩的叫聲和搖頭以外什麼也思考不了。櫻井翔肏着大野智的小穴，暗紅的陰莖狠狠出入，操得穴口又紅又腫，大野智整個人都在痙攣，直直搖頭。大野智終究沉淪在櫻井翔掌控的這片快感之中，無法自拔。

“叔、叔叔はあ！ああぁうっ！！もあ、無理ううんで、です”

搖頭說着不要的話中带著哭腔，雙手抱著櫻井翔，頭無力的放在他肩膀上扭頭說着不要了夠了的話，眼淚都蹭在櫻井翔的肩上。但身體還是誠實的，小穴緊緊咬着櫻井翔的陰莖不放，小腹痙攣着，性器也抖着不停吐出滑膩的腺液。櫻井翔更是過份，聽到大野智的哭聲後陰莖更是粗硬，雙手捉緊了大野智的腰用力的直肏小穴。不管大野智怎麼哭怎麼顫抖着說不要櫻井翔都像個強力打樁機一樣往大野智的敏感點送，爽得大野智射了又射，身體不受控的因為快感而弓起，不停的顫抖著，整個人溺在快感的海里。到了最後可怜的性器就只能高挺貼著小腹，一抽一抽卻又什麼都射不出來，然而櫻井翔還在繼續，不願放過大野智。

大野智本來正無力反抗的趴在櫻井翔身上喘着剛剛的高潮，又很快為下一個高潮而尖叫，下腹的位置早己黏得一塌糊塗，小嘴張大換气，舌頭在里頭伸着。櫻井翔看了看大野智，整個人都被操得是情色的粉嫩，潮紅的臉蛋，雙手抱着自己，小穴還因為剛剛的高潮余韵而痙攣著，夾絞著自己的陰莖，害櫻井翔差點二次繳械在大野智的小穴里。想了想，低頭吻住大野智，大力吸吮着他的舌頭，兩条舌頭交纏着。櫻井翔滿腹壞水的，想着把這可愛的人往極限逼迫會是什麼樣子。

“んあああぁぁぁうっ！！？ひ、あああ！！”大野智再一次因爲瘋狂的肏入而發出一串串顫抖的尖叫聲。櫻井翔聽到少年顫抖的尖叫聲後更為興奮，保持雙方還是連在一起，把人跪放在沙發上，自己則是掐著大野智的腰後入式的抽肏着。一開始大野智還能這出破碎的句子，到後來因為新體位送的更入更深而變的除了尿以外什麼都射光光，再後來別說句子了完整的字也說不出，全是動人的呻呤聲，性器更是什麼都射不出來，紅嫩的性器腫脹着，一抽一抽的就是什麼都沒有了。射不出可難受了，身體不受控的弓起又反彈回去，過份的快感所带來的陌生感使大野智害怕，不停的重複着哭喊叔叔。

“〜〜〜っ！？あああぁ——！!んっああああ♡”

伴隨著一串破碎的顫音，大野智的小穴狠狠的絞着櫻井翔的陰莖不放，軟肉緊緊包著陰莖痙攣，性器沒有射出什麼但小穴卻分泌出了大量的淫液，浸了两人身下的沙發。櫻井翔也是個男人，在這軟肉的攻擊下，一股又一股的精液射進了大野智小穴的深處。在雌性高潮後大野智終因爲體力𣎴足而暈倒，但身體還是在快感的海中，整個人都在痙攣着。

櫻井翔把陰莖從小穴中拔出，沒有了大陰莖的堵塞小穴一時合不起來，所有在穴里的精液和淫液不停地流出來，流過敏感點時大野智還會抽一下。大野智身上佈滿的紅印和液體都證明了剛剛的瘋狂，液體從小穴流到沙發上再滴到地板上，是那麼的真實，櫻井翔上了自己部下的兒子。

櫻井翔笑了笑沒有多想，抱起人兒就往浴室去。或許下次試試鏡子前來一次好了。

——

“智くん繫好安全帶了嗎？”櫻井翔活像六點檔出來的新聞主播一樣，笑的一臉清爽的看向大野智。

“嗯！翔叔、叔可以開車啦、” 大野智掛起笑容回應着櫻井翔，臉蛋紅紅的，雙手緊捉住安全帶。

“好~今晚叔叔再給智くん愛吃的，所以在回到家之前都不可以射喔”

“んっ、あ♡”

END


	3. 番外

*本來是為了兒童節寫的  
*看今天日子就知道我是沒趕上（笑）  
*（遲到的）兒童節那就來點兒童吧！  
*注意事項⚠️：带電的玩具，女（僕）裝，大概有點DT？ 如果能有DT的效果就好了(*¯︶¯*)

——

“うん...はあ、あああ！は...はぁ、” 聽著身上人的喘息，櫻井翔捉緊了少年過分幼瘦的腰開始了一下又一下的往大野智敏感點的攻擊。

“お、おじ...さん！もあぁ、であああん！！” 眼前這個人明知道自己快要到極限了還對自己的敏感點重重的冲刺，更是不管自己的叫停，真的是意地悪。

大野智沉溺在櫻井翔带給他的快感中，隨著櫻井翔的動作一下又一下坐下去那對大野智來說櫻井翔那粗大的陰莖。自從上一次的課後照顧後大野智越來越依賴櫻井翔，已經快到了沒有櫻井翔叔叔自己就到不了高潮。

“もはあ...も無理うん、ああぅ——！！うっ！”

櫻井翔最後的冲刺使大野智直逹高潮，快感直達大腦，腰身弓了起來，小穴緊緊的夾住櫻井翔的陰莖，整個就是顫抖着，連小腿筋也是不受控的一抽一抽。高潮過後累得不行的大野智直接趴在櫻井翔懷里，後穴還抽着櫻井翔的陰莖，大口大口的喘着氣，眼神失去對焦，充滿着淚光，輕輕地搖頭緩氣。

“不行了叔叔…我、我不能再高潮了，會壞掉的うん…”

櫻井翔看着懷里誘人的大野智，聽完這句話，眼神轉了轉，若有所思。看來也是可以試試看那個了。

——

因為父母被公司外派去了外地出差三個月，大野智目前正住在爸爸媽媽的上司——櫻井翔的家。叔叔除了在晚上有時侯會對自己使一些壞心眼兒以外其實很溫柔，盡管再很忙也會接送自己放學，還會給自己買不同的玩具，雖然不是每一款自己都喜歡，有些太粗的同時卻還不如叔叔的陰莖好。

翔叔叔告訴過自己這是他們两個人的密秘，大野智很乖也沒有告訴別人，但如果带玩具上學的時侯老師总會多看自己兩眼…不過也可能是自己心虛了。

——

“叔叔…你肯定我、我要穿這個嗎？” 大野智看著沙發上這套衣服，有點迷惘。這超短女僕迷你裙怎麼看自己穿都不會好看吧…？還有這個貓耳朵也怪怪的，尾巴也要带上嗎？

櫻井翔看著眼前這個迷惘的小可愛不禁失笑了，“是啊，怎麼了嗎智くん？” 往沙發上一坐，拿起衣服遞給了大野智。

好看的十隻手指絞在一起，頓了頓，大野智還是從櫻井翔手中拿過了這套衣服，打算轉身去洗手間換掉身上的校服。誰知道櫻井翔一把捉住自己，笑了笑，說

“在這裡換就好了啊，反正叔叔對智くん很了解的，𣎴是嗎”

本來少年的臉皮就比較薄，這麼一說臉就紅了起來。想了想也是，就在櫻井翔面前開始脫了起來。櫻井翔真的很喜歡大野智的那對手，看著那對巧靈的手指把一個一個扭扣的解開露出衫衣下的肉體，櫻井翔的心情就越發越好，要硬了。生疏的穿上裙子和及膝的絲襪，稍微小的絲襪剛好擠出白淨的絕對領域，載上怪怪的貓耳，在拿起尾巴的時候大野智停下了手上的動作。

“怎麼了嗎，智くん？” 櫻井翔看穿了大野智，他知道大野智會因為太害羞而不敢在自己面前把玩具放到自己的小穴里。櫻井翔無妨幫大野智一把，不如說他就是故意的，想聽自己的小孩拜託自己做這種事情。

“叔、叔叔…可以幫我嗎？” 大野智紅着臉低頭看地板，叔叔在剛剛換衣服的時候絕對看到了，自己的性器只是被叔叔看著就已經微微起來，裙子都要被頂起來了，如果自己再带這個貓尾巴一定不得了的。更可況要在叔叔面前自己把貓尾巴放進去後穴裏實在是太羞恥了，根本做不到。

櫻井翔無聲的笑了，這孩子還是太害羞了，都知道自己想要什麼了還是沒敢做出來，不過這樣也好，這樣害羞的大野智小朋友自己也很是喜歡。拍了拍自己的大腿，把人叫過來坐上去。

聽到櫻井翔的回應，抬頭看向了他，笑著快步走了過去並打開雙腿坐上去，手自然地環上櫻井翔的脖子，面對面的坐了上去。

櫻井翔抬頭蜻蜓點水式的親了親大野智潤潤的嘴唇，抬起左手用拇指來回的摸大野智的嘴唇。大野智也發現了，叔叔真的很喜歡自己的唇，自己也喜歡用潤唇膏塗得亮亮的，暗示著叔叔。

在櫻井翔親吻大野智的時候也沒有安分著，右手來回捏著大野智肉肉的大腿根，心里感嘆著手感是真的好。留戀完大腿後櫻井翔開始往上摸，一直摸到大野智軟軟的臀部，揉捏了好幾下。就在人被揉到都軟下來時，啪的一下打下去。

“ひーーうん！” 櫻井翔的手印立馬浮現在大野智的臂部上，大野智明顯是痛了，整個人連同貓耳朵也抖了抖，眼中含淚光。看到懷裡的人兒反應，櫻井翔笑著去吻了吻大野智，叫人支起身來。

“あぁ…うん” 以櫻井翔的肩膀為支點，大野智支起了自己，微微下塌腰部，翹起臀部，雙腿往外跪，方便著櫻井翔把尾巴放進自己體內。不同於上一次用的肛塞式貓尾巴，這次的貓尾巴是長条形的，比較像性器。

雖然說自大野智住進櫻井翔家後不到三天兩日他們就做一回，但大野智的小穴還是緊的不行。如果沒有好好做擴張大野智會受傷的，當櫻井翔看到那張小臉因爲單純的疼痛而皺起來就心疼的很，所以不管做了多少次櫻井翔都會好好的一根一根手指擴充起來。

一時之間大廳就剩下了大野智偶然的哼唧聲和因爲櫻井翔的手指出進小穴而發出的水漬聲，咕吱咕吱的，在安靜的大廳顯得格外的大聲。每一下聲音和感覺都在提醒著大野智自己拜託了櫻井翔做什麼。

“うんん...はあぁ！可、可以了叔叔…うっ、”和第一次不一樣，沒有受藥物影響的少年可以說是很容易害羞，說的話也沒有那麼直白。櫻井翔還是希望大野智可以直接說出來，這麼乾淨的人兒說著那樣淫亂的話是多麼的誘人，墮落。

“可以什麼，智くん？說出來才是好孩子，好孩子才有奬勵喔？”

“んっ、うう……可以把あ、尾巴放進來了，叔叔…” 雖然大野智越說越小聲，但重要的是他說出來，是一個好開始。櫻井翔滿意的笑了，左手托着大野智後腦狠狠的親了上去，是給好孩子的獎勵。

強勢的吻混合着撕咬大野智的唇瓣，吸吮著那靈活的舌頭，两舌交纏著。比較起第一個吻，大野智進步了很多，學會了勾住櫻井翔的舌頭，但還是沒有學會如何在激烈的吻中換氣。來不及的除了換氣還有嚥下唾液，全部都從嘴角流出來，滑過脖子流進女僕裙子裏，透出了點點大野智白花花的胸膛。

“んぁあああ——！うん！” 大野智沉醉在櫻井翔的親吻中無法自拔，櫻井翔趁大野智放鬆的間，一下就把貓尾巴插進去。比手指要粗很多的尾巴而且一下子的進去給了大野智不少的快感，整個人連同貓耳朵都在顫抖，性器也不斷的流出一些透明液體。

大野智的性器從被摸後就高高站起，把裙子頂開，但也一直都被櫻井翔冷落著，在空氣中一抖一抖的，顯得可憐。

櫻井翔配合着右手拿著的貓尾巴，左手開始上下撸動大野智的性器。前後節奏𣎴一的動作每一下都為大野智带來快感，爽得他頭皮直發麻，整個人也下意識地配合著櫻井翔的動作扭動起來，貓耳朵也動了起來，看起來就像是一只真的小貓被櫻井翔操弄着。

越來越快的速度所带來的快感使大野智快要泄今天的第一次了，整個人支撐不住的抱住櫻井翔，嬌喘聲在櫻井翔耳邊響起，叫的櫻井翔心裡癢癢的。

“ううぅあああはあ、はああ！！” 伴隨著大野智的叫聲，櫻井翔和大野智两人之間多了一些白濁，映在大野智的女僕黑色裙子上特別顯眼。但櫻井翔今天並沒有等大野智從高潮的余韵緩過氣來便接著給第二波快感大野智。

“ううん？！！等、等んあああぁぁうっん！” 第二波快感比第一波快感來的更猛烈更爽，大野智整個人都在顫抖著，櫻井翔感覺到大野智的小腹痉挛着，左手手中的性器也一跳一跳的，告訴櫻井翔懷中的少年要射了。整個人跌坐在櫻井翔的大腿上但又因為自己右手玩弄貓尾巴的動作而身體又不得已的支起來，就這樣反覆好幾次後。大野智突然張開嘴，雙手抵在櫻井翔胸前，人往後仰，唾液不受控的從口中流出，大腿不停的顫抖著，而頭頂上的貓耳也一動一動的抽動着。

“———！” 大野智到高潮了，但櫻井翔把大野智的性器捏著沒讓他射，右手快速的抽進，直達小穴的深處，硬生生的讓大野智只靠後穴高潮。高潮的小穴把尾巴咬得死死的，又因為這樣壓到自己的敏感點而爽的發麻。就是這樣反覆獲得快感，從後穴流出的腸液把大野智的臀部染的亮晶晶的，又把櫻井翔的褲子浸濕透，還把尾巴的毛也弄得濕濕的，染上大野智的液體，味道。

大野智覺得自己今天意外的快高潮，一邊喘著氣一邊带有點疑惑的看向叔叔，叔叔果然很了解自己，一看就自己在想什麼。

“今天叔叔沒有對智くん施魔法喔” 櫻井翔微笑著把沾了精液的食指扺在大野智的唇上，“是智くん這個淫蕩的小貓咪自己發情喔，真是隻壞貓咪啊——”

“…喵嗚？” 聽完櫻井翔的回答，大野智下意識的發出了貓叫聲，是自己越來越敏感了…？

“叔叔說過吧？壞貓咪就要——”  
“…接受懲罰”

櫻井翔揉了揉大野智軟軟的髮絲，笑意更深了。當然不是了，叔叔的好孩子。雖然這次櫻井翔沒有下藥但也不代表他什麼都沒做，是貓耳朵。

這個貓耳朵可不是普通的情趣用品，是有極微電流的貓耳朵。這個新貓耳朵的微電流作用是加強使用者的敏感度，會令使用者更易容達到高潮。而且這貓耳朵還很智能，會伴隨著使用者的身體反應而有所動作，像是抖耳朵之類的，在觀感上也很常佳，配上貓尾巴就像一只真的在發情期的貓咪一樣在懷中扭動。雖然有些小貴，但櫻井翔充心感激自己買了這個貓耳朵和貓尾巴，回頭一定給那個貓嘴店家一個五星。

——

“うんん...ふん、ふは” 櫻井翔指的懲罰其實指的是讓大野智幫自己口交，但由於自己的陰莖對大野智來說過於粗大，平時都是需要加上雙手的幫助。懲罰的點就在於要𣎴用手的情況下使櫻井翔射在大野智的嘴里，不過大野智一次也沒成功過就是了，最後還是誘導著大野智拜託自己射在他的軟穴中。

雙手放在櫻井翔大腿上，跪在地上，回憶著叔叔教自己的那樣，用牙齒咬開褲鍊然後把内褲拉下來，這樣叔叔的大陰莖就會彈出來了。生疏的動作使大野智來不及躲開使陰莖啪的一聲打在自己的臉上。

今天的口交比平時要難，一是大野智以為是自己過分淫蕩但其實是貓耳朵令大野智更敏感了，使大野智只是聞到櫻井翔的味道就像貓咪吸了貓草一樣整個人就軟了下來，性器緊貼著腹部，跪都跪不住，就像發情的貓咪一樣扭動著腰，另外一個原因就是貓尾巴。正因為不是肛塞式的尾巴玩具而是長条形的尾巴，如果大野智一放鬆，尾巴就會從小穴中滑出去，唯一的辦法就是自己用小穴緊緊的夾住。但如果夾緊的話又會壓到敏感點，使大野智不知所措的接受著快感，沒有辦法專心地為叔叔口交。不可以只有自己爽的，如果只有自己爽了就是壞孩子，叔叔是這麼說過的，所以大野智很努力的幫叔叔口交。

大野智一邊夾緊了小穴里的貓尾巴一邊努力的吞吐著櫻井翔的陰莖。先是從龜頭開始，大野智用他那小巧的舌頭在頭部打圈圈，由頂端開始一直到舌頭的極端，把舌頭伸的長長的，像是在舔棒棒一樣把櫻井翔的陰莖前半端舔遍。來回打過幾個圈圈和把頂部舔硬後大野智便張開他那偏小的嘴巴，舍住。舌頭完全下意識的伸出，勾住了陰莖的冠沟位並往口中送，軟腔完全包含住整個龜頭，然後便開始不放過每一寸的吞吐吸吮，刺激到櫻井翔越來越興奮，射精的想法也越來越強。櫻井翔覺得大野智在口交的方面真的很有天賦，從第一次為自己口交起就懂得除了吞吐還有舔，而且自己說過一次那些位置被舔會舒服這個孩子都記得，並且實踐出來，自己总是忍不住按著大野智的頭往大野智頂胯，送的更深。

雖然大野智真的很努力在為叔叔吞吐的同時夾緊身後的尾巴，但在只是這樣夾住就刺激到那點，並傳送大量的快感往大腦，就快高潮的感覺告訴大野智覺得自己要忍不住了。能夠感受到自己後穴流出的液體已經滴髒了地板，而自己卻還在不知廉恥的扭動著腰肢，企圖獲得更多快感，更多高潮。

“んっあ、うう…叔叔はぁ！” 大野智真的是誘人到可愛爆了，好想干到他腦海中只有自己一個，櫻井翔現在整個腦海中都只有這個想法。因為快感而無助的大野智正努力的幫自己口交，可憐無助的上目線看著自已，眼底全是因爲快感而産出的淚光，雙手也是乖乖的放在櫻井翔的大腿上。好想欺負他，狠狠地使他只因為自己而哭出來。把陰莖從大野智口中抽出來，摸著大野智紅紅的臉蛋。

“看在智くん今天這麼努力的份上，翔叔叔就幫幫智くん吧”

來不及明白叔叔的這句說大野智便發出了尖叫，“————！！んあああぁぁぁうっ！！？ひ、っは、あああぁぁ、はあぁぁ——！”

陌生又熟悉的感覺從穴中高速流向全身，整個人都弓了起來，不受控的痙攣着，一抽一抽的，連脚趾都蜷缩起來。大野智失控的尖叫著，發出一串又一串破碎的顫音。陌生的快感讓大野智感到有些害怕，但很快就被快感带的迷失理智，在尖叫聲中一次又一次的高潮著，射出一股又一股的白濁。

櫻井翔打開了貓尾巴的開機，除了普通的震動以外，這根尾巴是一条带電的尾巴。這套貓掛件套裝是通電的。本來大野智就因為耳朵的影響就變得極其敏感，再加上尾巴的隨機強度的電流和瘋狂的震動就更不得了。透過電流傳來的快感可是比起平時的快感有著倍的不一樣，除了有想射精的快感還有的是麻酥感。從小穴起流向手指尖，每一寸都是又酥又麻的，滿腦子除了想射精以外容不下別的想法。

櫻井翔倒也沒騙大野智，因為電流的刺激所以後穴肌肉收緊，貓尾巴也就沒有機會滑出來了。不過櫻井翔幫助了大野智不代表大野智的懲罰完結了，櫻井翔還沒有射呢。

“智くん叫的好大聲啊，像隻發情的小貓咪一樣亂叫呢”

“うううは、はあ！喵嗚…？！僕…僕は、あん！” 大野智根本就無法分心去思考櫻井翔的話，他現在只知道想要，好想要。不是這根在自己小穴瘋狂震動通電的尾巴，而是櫻井翔叔叔的那根有溫度，粗大的陰莖一下又一下貫穿自己。

不知是被電流電出的眼淚還是爽到哭出來，大野智誘人的喘叫聲還伴隨了哽咽聲。打了個哭嗝，看了看櫻井翔，張嘴把還留着自己唾液的陰莖含了回去，緩慢地一下一下吞吐著。

櫻井翔覺得自己要是再忍下去就要忍壞了，眼神暗了暗，手指溫柔的抽進髮絲中，下一秒突然抓緊大野智的頭髮便把人再往深去送，引的大野智不停顫抖着，小手急速的拍著自己的大腿。

大野智感受到櫻井翔的龜頭掃過自己的上顎並直送喉嚨，産生了不陌生但每次都難忍的干嘔感。掃過怕癢的上顎時，大野智還抖了抖，耳朵也跟著抖了一下。櫻井翔也是個有分寸的人，一直到窒息感傳給大野智並再也忍不住的時候，櫻井翔再把人從根部拉出來。就這樣來回扣了幾個深喉，再加上櫻井翔的頂胯。

在幾十個抽送頂胯後櫻井翔也到了高潮的快感，像恶魔低語一樣迷惑著大野智的低喘一聲又一聲傳進大野智的耳中，腦中。櫻井翔沒射在大野智的口中而是選擇了顔射。大野智下意識的把嘴邊的精液舔進嘴吃掉，還把頭枕在櫻井翔的大腿上，一邊喘氣一邊貓嗚貓嗚的呻吟著。

櫻井翔把溺水的小貓抱起來，右手把尾巴死死按入小穴，左手托著人兒送了一個深吻。櫻井翔看著已經有點失神的大野智，在他耳邊底聲說道， “智くん知道嗎，想要的東西要說出來叔叔才會做喔”

說完之後不等大野智的反應，又把人放地上叫人跪好。等大野智跪好後便從他身後壓上去，讓大野智用大腿夾緊自己的陰莖後便開始一下一下的磨擦。櫻井翔每一下都是擦過了大野智的會陰和大野智的性器一起，高冲的磨擦很快就使大野智白晰嫩滑的大腿內側紅了一大片。

大野智從來都沒有感受過這樣两重的快感，尾巴带來的震動和電流不繼刺激著小穴，叔叔又一下下的在自己大腿磨擦刺激著性器。整個人都是失控的，不繼的往高潮迭起但小穴的深處癢癢的告訴自己差了點什麼。大野智整個人都是情色的粉色，身體扭動哭訴著叫著還要更多。櫻井翔停下了動作，俯身親吻大野智的耳朵，在他耳邊輕語。

櫻井翔說完便退後了一步，把尾巴停了。貓尾巴從小穴中滑了出來，大野智頓了頓吸了吸鼻子，雙手伸向後拉開了小穴，任由液體從小穴中流出，哽咽地說道

 

“拜託了叔叔，用你的大雞雞操智淫亂的小穴吧”

 

 

 

樂意之極，我的好孩子。

END

我想這個…系列？應該就到此為止了www感覺我再寫下去就會被誤會成喜歡小孩子的人了（好像也沒錯？）也不知道有沒有人喜歡呢www如果你喜歡我的車就好啦⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄如果還想看的話歡迎留言喔！不知道有什麼play大家會想看呢_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> 大概TBC（？）


End file.
